


You that are always there

by Lady_Merlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, we will see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-04-25 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Merlin/pseuds/Lady_Merlin
Summary: Hela is really falling in love with one of her servants, and they know each other since they were kids.Eventual smut. Is my first fanfiction and english is not my first language, please be nice with me.Kudos and comments are really appreciated!
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Hela (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. I see you

It was late, and I'm not able to sleep I can't stop thinking about a lot of things, my father, my stupid father now wants peace, what I will do when peace arrives? I'm made for war, for killing, that is my porpuse... and now you, I can't stop thinking about you, always kind, always caring even if I'm harsh and difficult to deal with. You always tell me nice things for me to feel better even if I don't deserve it, you do more than a servant is meant to do... because of that I'm going to your room in the middle of the night, because I need you, and that scares me, it really scares me. I knock and there's no answer, maybe you're tired of me already... but then I remember that maybe you are in the kitchen because you didn't finish your work, again, because of me and all the attention that I demand of you... ugh I hate feeling so weak, but at the same time I want to be with you.

There you are, beautiful as ever, and working as always... your read hair is gorgeous and your green eyes are from another world, green was always my favorite color. You didn't see me enter and I didn't want to disturbe you, but when you moved to grab something from another table you where surprised to see me, but in a second that amazing smile of yours was on your face and you relaxed.  
-My lady, I didn't hear you enter, do you need anything?  
I was so lost in you that I didn't know what to say, I needed to see you? Of course no, I can't stay far away from you? I love y-  
-Hela? You look sick... Can I help you?  
Always so kind...  
-Yes, I wanted a tea I can't sleep.  
-Again? I mean of course my lady.  
-There's no one, you can speak.  
-Sorry I know I can't speak to you like this, I shouldn't look you directly either.  
I like the way you look at me, I want to steal you forever, but I didn't say a thing as always.  
-We can talk if you want, that always helps you.  
She has too much work, I can't do this to her.  
-No, give me the tea and I will be going.  
I grabbed the tea, but when I was going you took my hand, and I lost myself in your eyes.  
-Hela, I know I'm just a servant, but you can talk to me, I will do anything to make you feel better, you know that right?  
How can you say something like this so easily, to someone like me, everyone is scared of me I'm the godess of death an instrument of war, but you look at me and see Hela, the woman.  
-You have a lot of work to do, continue.  
I felt bad talking to you like this, when you are nothing but sweet to me, but it can be like this, you have to stop looking at me that way, is for the best.  
-Okey my lady, I'm sorry if I made you unconfortable, good night.  
I'm so sorry Aela, I know you don't feel the way I do, and I'm scared of this feelings.  
\------------------------------------------------------‐-----------------------------------------------  
(You're Pov)

I did something wrong? We always talk since we were kids, and now she talks to me like I'm nothig, I know she is a princess but I care about her so much... she is no interested, why would she when she can have everything she wants, some day she will be queen and forget about me. I just wanted to be with her but I suppose that she is tired of me, I'm nothing special and I know that. It hurts so much loving someone you can't have.


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela has a breakdown...

"Father, what do you want?" I have no time for this, there's training to do, the soldiers could be better, they need to practice.

"Hello to you too daughter, why are you training so much?, I think we already had this conversation, the conquest is not going to continue"

"Yeah I remember that stupid decision, but we could suffer an attack, we need to be ready"

"You only want a reason to fight!, do something else"

I left the room like a storm, I can't take this anymore, I don't know what else I could do, if we are not going to fight... I'm usless. I don't know how but I ended in Aela's room... again.

"My lady? Is everithing alright?"

You are so sweet, as always... I need you, nothing else, but could you love a monster like myself, a weapon of war?

"Come in, like I told you we can talk if you feel better that way."

"I don't deserve your time" I said that outloud!

"Of course you do Hela!, enter"

I love it when she says my name, it sounds so gentle in her voice like a prayer.

"Please talk to me... I'm worried about you, you normally are sassy, strong you know perfectly what are you doing, what's the problem?"

"I don't have a focus, I'm usless, I can't sleep at night and I can't do nothing while I'm awake, you are the only one I can talk to."

"Hela..."

She moved so close to me, she is hugging me in a so tender and delicated way, the only thing I can do is return the hug, it feels so good, and so warm, I wish we could stay like this forever... I love her so much, maybe and just maybe she could be my new focus, the best one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I will try to post sonner next time.


	3. Telling the truth

It seems that my new focus is finding somethig that amuses me, but really I'm not a really patient woman, painting was really boring and writing too... I spent most of my time with Fenris and with Aela, maybe a little too much with the last one. Her laughter is contagious and her smile is like a dream came true... ugh I sounds so weak and stupid in my head but I can't stop thinking about her it's just impossible she-

"Hela are you listening ?"

"What! I didn't hear you enter, you almost give me a heart attack" By the Allfather, is like she knew that I was talking about her.

"Sorry, I was saying that your father wants to see you, is everything alright?, It seems that you have something in mind.

You, always you, since we were little you were the only one that help me with suffering, father didn't listen, It wasn't important, but you are always by my side never asking for anything in return, here in my room with you I find my santuary, my place, outside this walls I'm the godess of dead, but with you I can be simply Hela, we can play games like when we were little or simply talk, but now the only thing I want is be kissing you, but you deserve someone who is not broken like me, that knows how to love not only how to have sex, real love.

"I will go now, thank you" Is the only thing I say.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After another stupid reunion with my father I go to feed Fenris, when something catches my attention.

"Is true Aela, you are getting married ?"

WHAT, it can't be correct, I must have heard this wrong

"Nyla, is not settle, stop being so annoying"

"But your parents want to marry you, it's time already you are not getting any younger you know ?"

"Hey! That was rude... you know I wanna marry because I love that person no because their position, I need to think about it"

"WHAAAAT, he is a merchant, you know what that means no? Money, your live is going to be easier, you won't have to work here any longer"

No, please no, I can't live without you Aela please

"Let me be Nyla, there's a lot in my mind right now, good night"

I felt like I was dying, I couldn't lose her... I need to do something, talk to her, tell her how I feel... but that is the hard part, she didn't even tell me that she was going to get married, she doesn't trust me like I trust her, like... I love her.


End file.
